


A dreamer doesn't wake.

by favouriteforgery



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, The Dream Thieves - Freeform, death mention, rovinsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favouriteforgery/pseuds/favouriteforgery
Summary: Basically Kavinsky's death-suicide-but in his POV. (kinda)





	A dreamer doesn't wake.

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU DON'T LIKE KAVINSKY OR ROVINSKY-- DON'T READ.  
> Kind of ridiculous this needs to be said since rovinsky/kavinsky haters actively seek fics/au's to downvote or comment on!  
> Enjoy !!

Kavinsky didn't exactly know what he was thinking, of course, taking the pill would immediately throw him into his own personal hell but would Ronan follow?  _Of course he would if he wanted his brother back._ Kavinsky stands in the field, bracing himself for Ronan. He had seen Ronan angry plenty of times, hell, he had been the thing Ronan's fist collided with ninety percent of the time he needed to blow off steam. Ronan appears too quickly for Kavinsky to think of something witty to spit at him. K had hardly noticed the tree's had been beating and scratching him since he'd gotten there, he didn't even flinch at the sting of the dry thorns digging into his face and arms anymore. Cabeswater never wanted him, nothing wanted him. Ronan looked shocked that Kavinsky wasn't fighting back and K can't bring himself to tell his sob story so instead he opts for; "Some nights you just take it. Consent is overrated." Ronan took the hint well enough and thunder rumbles over them. The dream knew they were both here and it was warning them. begging them even, to leave. Two of them in the same dream took too much energy.

"You don't have to do this." Ronan says, he seems sincere but Kavinsky can't name an emotion he's never encountered.

"There's nothing else." Kavinsky replies, he's defeated-- it's one of the first times he can't bring himself to get cocky with Ronan, everything was too open here, he couldn't hide here, this place was more Ronan than anyone else and he never hid from Ronan. The look on Ronan's face instantly sours K's mood, he went from wounded to angry. They could read each other's thoughts here and Ronan's thoughts were running wild. "Reality?" He spits, it's pure venom and Ronan would've been poisoned if he wasn't a snake too. "Reality is what other people dream for you." Kavinsky laughs, or howls, it sends shivers up Ronan's spine. Kavinsky had truly lost any sense he had left and Ronan felt like he was talking him off an edge.

"What's here, K? Nothing! No one!" He shouts to the beaten and battered boy, trying to strike the last match but Kavinsky looks more blown out now than he did before. Kavinsky looks down and says. "Just us." Ronan feels his palms sweat and his heart race at the words, _maybe they'd mean something if they weren't said here._ "That's not enough." Is all Ronan can muster as a reply. His mind drifts to Gansey finding out about him and K here, the feelings being said-or thought more like-the memories of late night drives next to a white car, fingers on backs, pills on tongues, how he would be casted out and left aside with absolutely no one. Ronan seems to forget that even though this place belongs to him, minds are open books. Kavinsky see's the thoughts just as clear as he would if they were his own, his fists tighten at his sides and suddenly the match was stricken, He lights up again.

"Don't say Dick, man. Just don't," K starts, his eyes are fire pits when Ronan finally reaches them. Even behind those stupid white shades, you could see Kavinsky was burning. "He's never going to be with you, and don't say you don't swing that way," He spits, fingers tapping against his temple. "I'm in your head." Ronan shudders for a moment but recovers quickly, this was nothing to be ashamed of, his sexuality was not something he should hide.

"That's not what he is to me." Is all he says and Kavinsky hums more to himself than Ronan. Flashes of hands, lips, and ashy brown hair go unnoticed to K, the thorns digging into anything uncovered, they hardly break skin but Ronan can smell the blood. K broke eye contact first and looked into the shaking forest. The tree's were practically screaming when he snapped his fingers, trees slouching over and decaying. Ronan knew he has just manifested something as he watched more tree's sag and wither into grey. They were sucking the magic right out of this place-- it was only a matter of times before the whole place was destroyed. The beast shoots into the sky with an unearthly cry, Ronan wants to covers his ears but he can't bring himself to move. K removes his glasses and slips them into his back pocket, these would be needed for the finale. His hollow dark eyes meet Ronan's again and he smirks one last time.

"Try to keep up, Lynch." Is all Kavinsky says before he and the dragon are gone. Kavinsky wakes with a start, Gansey and Blue staring at him with wide eyes and clenched fists, he smirks wickedly and places two fingers in a salute motion before Ronan wakes. His beast is smaller than K's but it'll do well for the most part. Kavinsky smirks at Ronan, he knows this is the end. He'd seen this as the end the minute he took Little Lynch. There was no way Ronan would want anything to do with Kavinsky after he got his brother back. The fight between the beasts gets heavy and, at this point, K is completely zoned out. Between the music, the hollers of surprise, and Ronan demanding to know which car his brother is in, he feels absolutely nothing. K subconsciously replies to Ronan's yelling and watches the beasts fight mid-air as fireworks continue to go off around him. 

"You missed the whole point of this," K starts, looking over his shoulder at a panic stricken Ronan. The emotion didn't fit him but Kavinsky didn't care enough to make comments anymore. "This-" He says, gesturing to everything around them, focusing on them more than anything else, "This was all I wanted." Something clicks inside Ronan and Kavinsky is too far gone to smirk now. Ronan retrieves the youngest dream boy as Kavinsky climbs onto the roof of a car, he pulls his glasses out and places them on the bridge of his nose, arms stretched out on either side of him. Little Lynch was safe and sound in Ronan's arms and Kavinsky knew that was it for him. The beasts destroyed the entire party, minus the music and the people. Kavinsky heard Ronan shouting at him to get down, he felt a hand on his ankle but there wasn't enough time to save him. Kavinsky had been dying since he was a kid, only now he was making it real.

"Dying's a boring side effect." He whispers to himself since no one can hear over the screaming and the music. He doesn't shut his eyes, he doesn't duck last minute, he doesn't do anything-- he lets the dream beast slam into him and bring him to his knees. The glasses knock off his face and land by Ronan's combat boots. K's body slumps lifelessly to the ground and it takes his shock for Ronan not to shout that he was a bastard. It takes his hope, his faith, not to say he was the biggest prankster, surely he had dreamt a double for himself-- K wasn't dead, there was no way he was dead. When that small but of hope died, it took everything inside Ronan not to pocket the glasses as he, Matthew, Gansey, and Blue left the scene.


End file.
